vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Letters
Over the course of the shows, a few letters '''have been written. John's Letter '''John's Letter was written by John Gilbert to his daughter Elena in The Sun Also Rises. He wrote it after Bonnie magically linked him and Elena so that she could live after Klaus' sacrifice ritual and it gave her a chance to not come back as a vampire. However, for the spell to work and for Elena to live, John had to die. Knowing that he would never talk to Elena again, he wrote the letter and gave it to Jeremy to pass along to Elena, including his ring. Elijah's Letter Elijah's Letter was written by Elijah to Elena in All My Children. He wrote it to express his regrets about what he had done during the episode. Alaric's Letter Alaric's Letter was written by Alaric Saltzman (who was possessed by The Darkness) in Break On Through. Pastor's Letter Pastor's Letter was written by Pastor Young to his daughter before he killed himself. Connor found the letter in his house and took it with him. Thus, April never got the chance to read the last words of her father. ;Gallery Pastorletter01.png|Pastor's Letter Pastorletter02.png|Pastor's Letter Pastorletter04.png|Pastor's Letter tvd-recap-402-memorial-5.jpg|Pastor's Letter Tyler's Letter Tyler's Letter was written by Tyler to Caroline.He sent it to Matt in package in Bring It On. Katherine's Letters to Klaus Katherine's Letter 'was written by Katherine to Klaus in ''Pictures of You after he refused to pardon her through Elijah's request. to Nadia Katherine's Letter was written by Katherine to Nadia in Dead Man on Campus as her suicide letter. Stefan found the letter. Hayley's Letter Hayley's Letter was written by Hayley to her unborn daughter Hope Mikaelson in a flashback in From a Cradle to a Grave. She wrote her in her daughter nursery and Klaus asked to her if it was a love letter destined to Jackson, Elijah or himself. Later, when she decided to give her newborn to Rebekah, Hayley put her letter in her daughter's bags. Elena's Letter Elena's Letter was written by Elena to remind herself that she loved Damon. She read it in "Black Hole Sun". Freya's Letter In For the Next Millennium, Freya wrote a letter to her youngest sister Rebekah informing her the condition of their family after her departure from New Orleans in search of a way to bring her brother Kol back to life. After writing the letter Freya examines it for a moment before crumpling it up and gripping it tightly in her hands. She mutters an unintelligible spell under her breath for a moment until the letter disappears, having been magically sent to Rebekah wherever she is. Klaus's Letter Klaus's letter was written by Klaus, less then a year after he was turned into a vampire, and was addressed to Aurora de Martel, the first women he loved after he was turned. The letter itself was turned to dust - confirmed by Aurora herself in The Axeman's Letter. ;Gallery Normal TO305 0197.jpg Normal_TO305_0182.jpg Stefan's Letter to Damon Stefan wrote a letter to Damon after Valerie left him, and asked his older brother, who was at the battle field at the time, to come home to Mystic Falls, and help him. to Caroline Stefan tries to write a letter to Caroline when he was in the Philippines with Valerie. Tristan's Letter Tristan wrote a letter to the Mikaelson Family, saying he would like to meet them, and if they won't come, he will rip Hayley Marshall-Kenner's heart as well. He then compelled a tourist to deliver it to them, along with Jackson Kenner's heart. Damon's Letter Damon wrote a letter to his long time friend and "drinking buddy", Alaric Saltzman. In the letter, Damon was saying goodbye to his friend, as he was going to dessicate himself next to Elena's Coffin until the latter will awake. Since Alaric moved to Dallas, Damon had his brother Stefan deliver the letter to Alaric. ;Gallery 715-Damon-Letters.jpg|Damon's Letters to Bonnie and Alaric 718-Letters-Damon-Bonnie-Front.png|Damon's Letters to Bonnie 718-Letters-Damon-Bonnie-Back.png|Damon's Letters to Bonnie See also Category:Objects Category:Lists